


The Yandere Boy Next Door

by DarkLilium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Horror, Thriller, Yandere Male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLilium/pseuds/DarkLilium
Summary: Primrose is in her last year at college when an interesting new guy moves into the single next to her dorm she shares with her roommate Annabelle.





	1. Chapter One

Primrose POV

The day starts off like any other. I am walking to my dorm when I bump into someone around the corner. Our bags crash to the floor spilling our notes everywhere. I quickly start picking up my stuff.

"I am so sorry! I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings," a deep voice says, and I glance up at him to reassure him that it was my fault, but the words fall flat when we make eye contact. Staring back at me is the most beautiful set of kaleidoscope eyes I have ever seen. I blush and quickly look back down at my books.

"No, it was my fault as well. I shouldn't have been daydreaming in the hallway," I tell him and he laughs slightly, causing a slight shiver to run down my spine. We gather our things, and he helps me stand.

"So, are you new here? I ask him shyly. He smiles back, slightly nodding.

"I am actually. There were some issues at my old college. So, I transferred here," he says, and I nod in understanding.

"Yeah, I get that. I'm Primrose, but most people call me Prim or Rose," I state, and hold my hand out to shake. He surprises me though by taking my hand and kissing it. I blush slightly and laugh. He winks, then laughs.

"My name is Alexander or Alex if you like," Alex says, and I smile at him.

"Was there somewhere you were trying to go?" I ask, and he sighs.

"I can't find my new dorm," he says showing me his slip with his dorm number on it.

"Oh! Your dorm is the single next to mine. I'm actually on my way back to drop off some books. Why don't you follow me," I say, and he grins.

"Sure, That would be a huge help. It's pretty cool that we are neighbors, don't you think?" Alexander says, and I smile a little.

"Yeah! Although I'm not really good at communicating. So, if it seems like I'm not very social that's just because I don't get out much," I tell him slightly ashamed.

"Please don't worry about that. I'm the same way. I tend to hang out in my dorm. I like staying in more than partying," he says, trying to cheer me up. I grin at him, and we go to our dorms.

"Well here we are! Feel free to knock anytime you have a question," I say to him, and he nods agreeing to stop by if he needs something. I say goodbye and enter my dorm, noticing my roommate is gone. She must be in class. Good, now I won't be questioned about my red face.

Alexander POV

She's perfect. I have been searching my whole life for someone like her. No one compares to her, and I will have her! I need to keep myself calm and plan through how I will make her mine. As much as I wish to make her mine, I need to wait because I want her to love me first. And she will love me. Never have I been more thankful for the fact that I have a single dorm. I won't have to deal with an annoying roommate messing with my plans. Now, how should I start about making Primrose mine?

Primrose POV

I wake up to my roommate shaking my shoulder, and I groan at her. Why is she shaking me?

"Can I help you?" I groan at her, trying to fall back asleep.

"The dorm next to us is finally filled in!" Annabelle says excitedly. I blink at her and yawn.

"Yeah, I know already. His name is Alexander, and yes he is handsome, and no I don't know if he is single," I say, already knowing what she will ask. She huffs, and sits down next to me.

"How do you know him?" Ann asks, snuggling under my covers and trying to force me awake. I glare at her slightly then sigh in defeat.

"We ran into each other and I showed him to his dorm. That is all," I say, finally giving up on going back to sleep. She goes to say something, but stops when we hear a knock on our door.

"Come in!" She shouts, and I glare at her. Who just allows someone to enter their room without knowing who it is first? The door opens and Alexander is there. He blinks at us and a dark look flashes across his face, but it vanishes as quickly as it appeared. He smiles at me and Annabelle jumps up.

"Hi! I'm Annabelle," She tells him, and his smile seems to be more forced now, however I don't think Annabelle noticed. I wonder why he seems tense around her.

"Hello, My name is Alexander," Alex says. I sit up and yawn.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?" He asks frowning at me. I look at him and smile.

"No, actually Annabelle did because she is evil," I tell him, playfully glaring at her. Annabelle smirks, and I shove her. Alexander hums and studies us.

"Did you want something, by the way?" Annabelle asks. He nods, and looks at me. I blush slightly under his stare. He smirks, and Ann huffs.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit and help me decorate my room?" He asks with a note of hope in his voice. I grin at him and nod.

"Give me a minute to fully wake up and I will be right over," I tell him, and his face lights up. He hugs me. suddenly startling me. Annabelle looks at me in shock and I share the same look. I pat his back gently, and he hums. He lets go and looks at me. I am sure my face is beet red, because he laughs.

"See you in a bit," he whispers, and leaves. After he leaves Annabelle and I look at each other.

"Did that seriously happen," I ask out loud. Annabelle glares at the door, and I look at her confused.

"He completely ignored me! He is so rude. There is something wrong with him," she says, and I turn at her.

"I don't think there is something wrong with him. Although that hug was a little different. He didn't seem the touchy feely type," I say to her and she looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Did he do something to you when he hugged you?" She asks, feeling my forehead. I laugh at her, and move her hand away. I brush my hair and fix my clothes. I look at myself in mirror. Good, I no longer look like I just woke up.


	2. Chapter Two

Alexander POV

I hugged her! She felt so great in my arms, and she smelled so good. The moment would have been even better if her annoying roommate wasn't there. She will have to be taken care of soon. How dare she cuddle with my Prim! Then she had the nerve to flirt with me in front of her. There is a knock on my door, and I glance around my room. Good, nothing stands out that will alert Rose to my darker side. I open the door, and my beautiful rose sends me an amazing smile. I smile back and pull her into a hug.

"Oh! We just saw each other," she says laughing, and I snuggle closer to her.

"I know but I can't help but hug you," I tell her and she blushes slightly. God, she is so cute. I let go and let her in.

"I must admit I was kind of shocked by the hugs. I didn't think you were the hugger type," she says to me, and I laugh.

"I'm not, but for some reason I can't help but want to hug you. It must because you are so cute," I say, teasing her until she blushes more. I smirk, and she playfully huffs at me.

"So, how did you want to decorate your room?" my rose asks me, and I shrug.

"I have no idea, but feel free to decorate it how you think would be best," I tell her, and she looks around.

"I have some ideas," she says and we start decorating. It takes us about half an hour and when we finish we collapse onto my bed. I look at her, and she looks back at me.

Primrose POV

"What is it?" I ask Alexander because he has been staring at me for a while now. He smirks then tackles me with a hug. I let out a small yelp, and he laughs.

"That was just the cutest noise," he says, and I glare at him slightly. He just grins and lets go.

"So, want to watch some movies now?" Alex asks, and I nod.

"Sure! I have some snacks in my dorm that I can grab," I tell him standing up. He nods, and moves to his television.

"You get the snacks, and I'll get the movies set up," he says, already getting the movies set up on his ps4. I leave and walk into my dorm, noticing Annabelle is on her bed reading.

"I see you weren't kidnapped," Ann says, and I look at her confused.

"Why would he kidnap me?" I ask her. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You are kidding right? I've only met him once, and I can see that he is already crazy about you. However, I don't think it's a good crazy. More like a locked up crazy," She says, and I look at her shocked. I've never seen her talk about someone like that before.

"I don't think he's that bad, but I promise to be careful around Alexander," I tell her, and she nods.

"Good. Did you need something by the way?" she asks, and I point to my snack pile.

"We are going to watch some movies, and I wanted some snacks," I say, and grab some. She looks at me worried.

"Promise to keep your phone on you," She says, and I nod.

"Of course, but I am a room away. So, if something happens I'll scream," She seems happy with my response. We chat for a bit, and I go back to Alexander's. I knock and walk inside. He is pacing, and quickly looks at me. I lift up the snacks and smile.

"Sorry about that. Annabelle and I got to talking for a bit," I tell him, and he nods, taking the snacks. He sets them down, and sits on down on his bed. I plop down next to him, and he glances at me.

"I thought you had changed your mind about hanging out with me" he says refusing to look me in the eye. I bump out shoulders gently, and frown at him.

"I wouldn't have agreed to it if I didn't want to Alex. Besides, that would have been cruel to just leave you waiting in here for me to show up and I never do," I tell him, and he smiles at me slightly. I shake the snacks at him teasingly, and he laughs slightly.

"I guess you're right. Now what movie should we watch?" Alex asks, and I scroll through the movies. Hmm, maybe horror? I pick one that looks creepy, and Alex grins.

"I love this movie. The gory scenes are the best," he says, and I laugh slightly.

"I'm not really into gory horror, but I do love horror movies that give some great jumpscares," I say, and make myself comfortable. Alexander moves so that we are sitting with our shoulders touching, and I feel my face get slightly hot. He doesn't seem to notice and is fixated on the movie. That's good. No need for him to notice my red face.

Alexander POV

I tried to keep myself from smirking at her darling red face. She's so cute when she thinks I haven't noticed her glances. I was very worried that when she went back to her dorm that that nasty roommate of hers would try to keep her away from me. What they don't know is that I had listened to them behind the door. How dare she try and tell my flower that I would hurt her! Next time that little slut is alone I will make sure she is taken care of. Then I will have Primrose to myself, and we can leave this place.

"So what major are you going for?" I ask her, and she smiles at me. Man, she is gorgeous.

"I'm going for an English major," She says. Good, with that major she can continue online wherever I take us. Don't want her to be mad at me for not being able to continue her college education.

"That's great! Do you want to be a writer?" I ask.

"Yeah! I really enjoy writing about fantasy and sometimes horror fantasy," She tells me.

"Well I would love to read anything that you have written," I tell her, and she blushes slightly with a shy smile.

"I should warn you I'm not that good," Prim says looking at her lap shyly. I gently force her to look me in the eyes, and smile at her softly.

"Nonsense. I'm sure I will love anything you've written," I tell her leaning in closer to her.

Primrose POV

He's so close! I try with all my strength to fight off the deep blush I know is forming on my face. Is he trying to kiss me!? I mean of course i wouldn't mind, but I can't seem to fight off Annabelle's words. Suddenly we hear a scream from the television, and I jump away. Alexander looks slightly sad, but then covers it with neutral look.

"That scared me," I tell him laughing shakily, and he pats my head slightly. He laughs, and lowers the volume on the movie.

"Don't worry. I would never let anything hurt you my lovely lady," he says to me, and I smile uncertainly at him.

"Is that so? Well then my good sir make sure you keep that promise," I joke, and he looks at me very seriously nodding.

"I promise," Alex states, and I look at him shocked.

"No need to take it so seriously Alexander. I was just kidding with you," I tell him feeling slightly uneasy. He looks at me frowning.

"I'm not. Nothing is more important to me then your well being," He says. Oookay, something is clearly not right here. I pretend my phone is going off in my pocket.

"Oh! my phone is going off. I need to check this," i say, and go to the hallway closing the door so he can't see me texting Annabelle telling her to come up with something we need to do together. She quickly peeks her head out of our dorm door, and looks at me with worry.

"What's going on??" she whispers to me frantically. I glance at Alex's door, and shake my head pointing to my cell. I quickly explain what happened, and she looks at her phone. She nods, and points to her stomach. I tilt my head confused. Oh! I get it! I nod to her and goes back into his dorm. He is sitting on his bed, and looks at me with a neutral face.

"Sorry about that. I had forgotten that Annabelle and I are going to dinner together," I tell him and he frowns.

"Oh okay. I guess we can continue watching movies later," He says, and I nod.

"Of course we can," I tell him, and we say goodbye. I leave, and rush into my dorm where Annabelle is waiting for me.


End file.
